This invention relates to furniture, and more particularly to desk-type furniture that is adapted for use in supporting a computer or the like over the lap of a user when the user is in a seated position.
Due to the proliferation and advances in computers and computer-related peripheral devices, the use of computers in the home and in other casual settings is becoming increasingly prevalent. Advances in computers and related devices has resulted in equipment that is increasingly small in size, and wireless technology has eliminated the need for computers and related devices to be maintained in a single location, such as on a stationary computer desk or other article of furniture. Users are thus able to use computers and related devices ices in many different areas of a home, office or other setting, and peripherals can be accessed by multiple computers anywhere in a building that has a wireless network.
The development of computer support furniture has lagged behind the noted advancements in technology relating to computers and related devices, which has resulted in a loss of synergy between the user and technology. Prior art computer support furniture has focused on indigent or institutional users, with products offering partial solutions and clumsy designs. Further, because prior art designs have been based on a rudimentary understanding of laptop PC users, the prior art offers few functional or aesthetic solutions and accommodate laptop computers and accessories as an afterthought.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a desk-type support that is well suited for use in supporting a computer or the like over the lap of a user when the user is in a seated position, to address the synergistic conflict between the user of a computer or related device and the furniture or other support structure that is used to support the computer or related device. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a desk-type support that can be easily moved by a user to a variety of locations within a room, to accommodate different locations that are available to the user. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a desk-type support in the form of contemporary, ergonomic, light, stable, simple, flexible and tasteful furniture for a residential user desiring to use a computer or related device from a sofa or casual chair. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a desk-type support that provide superior, adjustable ergonomic support for the computer or related device. A still further object of the invention is to provide such a desk-type support that may be permanent furniture or easily folded and stored in a closet or other storage area.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a desk for use in supporting a computer and/or computer-related devices includes a base adapted to rest on a support surface such as a floor, in combination with an upwardly extending support that defines a lower end interconnected with the base and an upper end spaced vertically above the lower end, and a desk top member secured to the upper end of the upwardly extending support. The base defines a front area and a rear area, and includes a pair of horizontally oriented laterally spaced apart base members that engage the support surface and extend in a front-rear direction. The base members are interconnected with each other toward the rear area of the base, and the lower end of the upwardly extending support is interconnected with the base at the rear area of the base. The upwardly extending support and the desk top member are configured and arranged such that the desk top member is located forwardly of the rear area of the base and the area below the desk top member between the desk top member and the base is open. With this arrangement, the base can be moved on the support surface to position the desk top member over a user's lap when the user is in a seat position. The desk may include a base pivot connection between the base and the upwardly extending support and a desk top pivot connection between the desk top and the upwardly extending support. The pivot connections enable the desk to be placed in a collapsed condition for storage.
A height adjustment arrangement is associated with the upwardly extending support for adjusting the height of the desk top member relative to the base. In one embodiment, the base, the upwardly extending support and the desk top member are separate components. The lower end of the upwardly extending support is interconnected with the base via a base connection and the desk top member is secured to the upper end of the upwardly extending support via a desk top connection. The height adjustment arrangement is incorporated in one of the base connection and the desk top connection. The height adjustment arrangement may be in the form of a telescoping connection at either the base connection or the desk top connection, and the telescoping connection may include a mounting member that extends from one of the base and the desk top, and a variable position engagement arrangement between the mounting member and the adjacent end of the upwardly extending support. A space is defined between either the base or the desk top and the adjacent end of the upwardly extending support when the vertical position of the desk top is adjusted upwardly relative to the base via the variable position engagement arrangement, and a spacer is configured for engagement within the space. The spacer may have a cross section that matches the cross section of the upwardly extending support, and may include a recess within which the mounting member is received.
In one embodiment, the base is configured such that the pair of base members are generally parallel to each other, and the rear area of the base includes a transversely extending rear member that extends between and interconnects the base members at the rear area of the base. The pair of base members and the rear member are oriented in a horizontal plane, and the upwardly extending support is in the form of a pair of vertical support members, each of which extends upwardly from a corner defined at a connection between the rear member and one of the base members. The desk top is secured to a desk top support that extends forwardly from an upper end defined by each of the pair of vertical support members.
In another embodiment, the pair of horizontally oriented laterally spaced apart base members are in the form of a pair of arcuate base members that are interconnected together at the rear area of the base. Each of the arcuate base members extends laterally outwardly and forwardly from the rear area of the base. The base further includes a T-shaped rear member having an axial member and a transverse member. The transverse member defines a pair of ends, each of which is secured to one of the arcuate base members, and the axial member of the T-shaped rear member is connected at a rear connection area defined between the pair of arcuate base members. The upwardly extending support may be in the form of a central cantilevered member defining a lower rear end secured to the rear area of the base and an upper forward end to which the desk top member is mounted. The height adjustment arrangement is associated with the central cantilevered member for adjusting the height of the desk top member relative to the base.
The invention also contemplates a method of positioning a worksurface above a supporting surface such as a floor, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.